The present invention relates to color calculators usable in graphic arts trades, fashion, publishing, educational and other applications. Color charts or harmonizers have been known for over a century in one or more of the above applications and are described for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 513,399 (Kreutzer); 2,196,397 (McDonald); 901,655 (Simpkin); 3,088,227 (Tudor); 1,041,765 (Fors); 3,229,385 (DePauw); 1,529,125 (Goodwin); 3,267,589 (Stanish)
There are a variety of calculating devices in the art, commercially used, including for instance the GATF Color Communicator comprising calibrated linear half tone wedges of primary colors (cyan, magenta, yellow in the subtractive system) and with black being an optional additional in such prior art device (as in the present invention).
It is an important object of this invention to provide a color calculator which calculates, in full color, color relationships with ease of use and with low cost to make, providing perfect complements, triads, quartets, etc. and perfect analogous gradations--generating mixtures of color in relationships including analogous gradations in all mixtures.